Star Guardian
}}Star Guardian is a series of parallel universe skins in League of Legends that follow the story of a group of high school students who choose to become cosmic protectors and must battle cosmic enemies threatening the universe. However, they consequently learn of the anguish and perils associated with their newfound roles. Lore In a vast and dark universe, young warriors are chosen by fate to protect the light of the stars. They are destined to burn bright, but collapse as furiously as they shine. ;Star Guardians Short Descriptions= ;Star Guardians * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Pajama Guardians * * * * * ;Fallen Guardians * * ;Villains * |-| Long Descriptions= is a charismatic captain who leads a team of both new and veteran Star Guardians, from the outer edges of the cosmos. Having experienced the pain of losing teammates in the line of duty, she is viciously protective of her “family,” and a strong desire burns within her to ensure no one she cares for ever fades away again. These events have also shaped how she approaches other teams and their captains, especially the less experienced ones like Lux. There’s no more room for patience and understanding in her universe—tough love is all that’s left. Though that be the case, none are immune to Ahri’s own unique charms. ;Meet her Magical Medium - Kiko The mischievous Kiko accompanies Ahri as a vulpine embodiment of her charisma… and sass. Even unprompted, Kiko isn’t shy about saying how it really feels, though only Ahri can understand its unique language. As biting as the creature’s manners can sometimes be, it’s not too proud to turn down a good belly rub and cuddle. Just try to refrain from saying, “Aww.” - Miss Fortune= A member of Ahri’s original team, is a hot-headed gunslinger, renowned across the galaxy as a monster slayer. Angry at losing comrades, the second-in-command now fights in their memory—not out of a sense of duty, but for vengeance. Even with new members joining the team, she can’t forget her past. She is always the first to charge into battle, often ignoring her own safety as long as she can take down every beast in sight. Her short temper often leads to butting heads with teammates who she sees as wasting time when they could be laying waste to the enemy. Despite being scornful of others, the only member of the team Miss Fortune truly holds at a distance is Syndra, who she suspects has less noble reasons for her return. ;Meet her Magical Mediums - Boki & Baki Boki and Baki are twins born of Sarah Fortune’s desire for vengeance, but it’s hard to tell by their playful, best-friends-forever demeanor. Where Miss Fortune charges forward with a burning rage, this duo allies with her from a more easygoing perspective. It’s no fun watching the bad guys burn if you can’t butt-bump about it! - Soraka= A gentle soul with a mysterious origin among the stars, protects the team on their perilous missions from behind the frontlines. Despite her fragile appearance, the second-year carries immense healing power, unparalleled by any other Guardian the team has encountered. Her unprecedented command of the Starlight and willingness to put everyone else’s needs ahead of hers has earned the team’s trust and respect—the ever-humble warrior, Soraka only shyly accepts her responsibility. Like Lulu, she has a special connection to the stars, though she and her team do not fully understand it yet. ;Meet her Magical Medium - Shisa Grumpy and overprotective, Shisa guards Soraka from anything that could threaten her safety, including her own naiveté. The tenacious creature is often frustrated by Soraka’s trusting nature, and will throw itself into a fit or sulk for a good while afterwards–although red bean ice cream has been known to cut its tantrum time down by half. - Syndra= Feared and admired, is a formidable Star Guardian from an earlier era. Like Janna, her history is cloaked in shadow, but it’s clear as day that she is an ambitious warrior who is quick to dismiss those she deems unworthy of her time. Currently, she acts as an advisor on Ahri’s team, guiding them away from unforeseen dangers and toward a promising future. Despite Ahri’s trust in her, some members have questioned the veteran’s true motives and suspect there is no price that Syndra won’t pay to achieve her personal goals. ;Meet her Magical Mediums - Multi A triple-manifestation of Syndra’s incredible power, Multi represent an array of emotions. These impish orbs make various squeaks, chuckles, and snickers while carrying out the veteran Guardian’s will. They never stray too far from her side; she is the center of their little universe, and the only one who can juggle their energy. - Ezreal= Before he was awakened by the First Star, was a born explorer with boundless curiosity for the world around him, and becoming a Star Guardian only served to further fuel his appetite for discovery. Now, the universe is his uncharted map, the stars his destinations. As a newcomer to the team, his energy can be both refreshing and annoying to his teammates. The burdens of being a Star Guardian are lost on him—he’d rather focus his energy on solving the exciting mysteries of the galaxy. During the team’s travels, he has been known to wander off without notice, but always returning when he is most needed. For the time being, though, a certain pink-haired Guardian from another team has caught his attention... ;Meet his Magical Medium - Yuuto Yuuto is a mirror of Ezreal’s youthful wanderlust, though it prefers to witness their travels from inside the explorer’s gauntlet. But when out in the open, the feline freely roams the skies, serving as a valuable scout. It can also fuse with Ezreal to grant him angelic wings and the power of flight, which often leaves an impression on the ladies. - Lux= Cheerful, courageous, and just a bit clumsy, shines the brightest among her Star Guardian team as its captain. While young and inexperienced compared to teammates like Janna, the pink-haired teen’s optimism inspires others in the face of an unkind—but in her eyes, noble—destiny. Protecting the universe is a responsibility that Lux is committed to, even if she doesn’t fully realize the gravity of it just yet. There are many challenges ahead on her journey to becoming a strong leader worthy of the First Star’s call. For now, Lux truly believes that as long as they fight together, there is no darkness they can’t overcome. ;Meet her magical Medium - Radiant Staff While some Guardians’ unique power manifests in a magical creature, others hone their innate powers into weapons. Lux’s selfless nature and purity of purpose are channeled into an ever-glowing staff blessed by the Starlight. With enough coaxing from Lux, it can also draw out a sweet, long-eared companion named Mimi. - Jinx= There are Star Guardians who solemnly and respectfully hold to their duty to defend the cosmos… and then there is . When the First Star imbued her with the power of Starlight, the cynical teen rebelled, refusing to treat her powers as anything more than a plaything to serve her own interests. Even now, this selfishness causes her to repeatedly clash with her teammates, who can’t understand why such an explosive soul was chosen to serve the order. While Jinx scoffs at protecting a world she doesn’t trust, she does believe in her childhood friend Lux—and if someone could see into the depths of Jinx’s heart, they’d see a furious, burning need to keep those she holds dear out of harm’s way, at any cost. ;Meet her Magical Mediums - Kuro & Shiro Creatures known to transform into physical weapons, Kuro and Shiro are Jinx’s willing tools of mayhem. Kuro is ferocious and adores all things colorful, explosive, and glittery. Shiro’s blank expression masks a truly disturbed soul; Jinx recalls only ever seeing Shiro’s strange grin in the aftermath of one particularly savage fight. - Janna= A veteran Star Guardian, now mentors the young and impressionable Lux. This seasoned Guardian rarely offers information about her mysterious past, and often seems preoccupied with memories of another place and time in her life. While distant and soft-spoken, Janna is the wisest of her team, holding a wealth of knowledge about their greater purpose and gently guiding them towards true understanding. Her poise and quiet strength are deeply admired by her teammates, and even Jinx can’t ignore the respect that her presence commands. ;Meet her Magical Medium - Zephyr Of those who know Janna, Zephyr is her oldest friend and confidant. It often glides around her, emanating a soothing glow that calms allies in the midst of even the most chaotic battle. While other magical companions on its team exude energy and whimsy, Zephyr’s quiet and unassuming nature serves as a counterbalance to keep the group in harmony. - Poppy= No one takes their Star Guardian responsibilities more seriously than . A fierce warrior with an even fiercer personality, Poppy wields her hammer judiciously and frowns heavily upon any Star Guardian who is doubtful (or in Jinx’s case, flippant) about the call of the First Star. While she doesn’t see herself as a hero, she is often the first Guardian on the battle lines, ready to put her duty before everything else. Her no-nonsense attitude carries her team along, especially at times of indecision. To Poppy, the universe is black and white: you’re either here to smash anything that threatens the sanctity of the cosmos, or you’re getting smashed. ;Meet her Magical Medium - Light's Hammer Poppy found a loyal companion in the form of a trusty weapon, and her bravery and intense desire to do good are now bound in the weight of her winged hammer. Only Poppy can wield it; if the Hammer of Light had feet, it would stubbornly dig its heels into the ground, rejecting anyone else who dared try to carry it. - Lulu= The youngest member of Lux’s team, is an odd but gifted second-year at Valoran High School. Her unique relationship with the Starlight, the source of every Star Guardian’s power, lets her communicate with it like a close companion. To Lulu, this inner world is the most wondrous place, and anything outside of it is not as interesting. Because of her fascination with the Starlight, outwardly she may appear unconcerned with the gravity of her responsibilities. This whimsical behavior is puzzling to some teammates, but they accept her and all her eccentricities. At the end of the day, Lulu can be counted on to support her team—and let them know that the light supports them, too. ;Meet her Magical Medium - Pix Pix has been with Lulu since long before the whimsical youth joined the Star Guardians... or so she claims. A golden ball keeps the bubbly creature afloat, though Pix can also fly by flapping its long ears. It loves food that tastes green. }} History New Stars A New Horizon Starfall The Slumber Party Summoning Trivia General= * The Star Guardians reference the genre of (e.g. , , ) * dance references while her recall animation references the aforementioned Sailor Moon series (side-by-side comparisons can be seen here and here respectively). * All Star Guardians obtain their powers from the First Star. ** The less orderly Star Guardians are accompanied by familiar spirits: *** Kiko ( ), *** Yuuto ( ), *** Zephyr ( ), *** Shiro and Kuro ( ) *** Pix ( ), *** Boki and Baki ( ), *** Towa ( ), *** Riku ( ), *** Shisa ( ), *** Multi ( ), *** Saki ( ), *** Ran ( ). ** Orderly carry weapons: *** Radiant Staff or Mimi ( ), *** Light's Hammer ( ) * Every Star Guardian must first sign a binding contract before formally becoming one ( never read hers because 'TLDR') ** Earning the Mark of the Star Guardian required doing the Star Guardian Quiz before 20-Oct-2016. * It is unknown how much (or even if) a certain is involved with the Star Guardians. * The Star Guardians possess two theme songs: *# 'Burning Bright' composed by Edouard 'Ed the Conqueror' Brenneisen. *# 'Endless Starlight ~Shine of Life~' (命のキラメキ; inochi no kirameki) performed by Kanae Asaba (浅場佳苗; Asaba Kanae) for the Japanese server. * When the player uses the following Star Guardian skins on the ally team, a stripped-down version of "Burning Bright" will play as the game starts: ** ** ** ** ** * If the player uses the following Star Guardian skins on the ally team, a stripped-down version of the "A New Horizon" will play (it will then transition into "Burning Bright") as the game starts: ** ** ** ** ** * If the player uses the following Star Guardian skins on the ally team, a stripped-down version of the "A New Horizon" will play as the game starts: ** ** ** ** ** * There are more Star Guardians and groups in the Galaxy (their current status is unknown). ** Even though is the first male Guardian skin released, he wasnt the first male Guardian chronologically in lore as there were those like that came before him. * Each Star Guardian Season / Group has its own type of gem. ** Season 1 and team have a five-pointed star gem. ** Season 2 and team have a four-pointed star gem. *** During development, used to have a five-pointed star symbol because of his backstory. It was revised and went back to the four-pointed star design. *** has an eight-pointed star symbol. This could imply she may came from another team. This is later explored in The Slumber Party Summoning story. She is the only one who can "remember a time when the First Light was whole" while others cannot. ** Season 3 and the corrupted guardians have a four-pointed star gem with corrupted colors. *** The star gem for curves inward while her team symbol curves outward. This might be an indication of her darker past. As referenced by , she has history with the corrupted villain, , who has a similarly shaped star gem. *** and have the same type of Star gem as and do to being corrupted guardians resurrected by . * The A New Horizon cinematic, is seen keeping keeps three star gemstones belonging to fallen Guardians; yellow, mint and blue. They all share the four-pointed star symbol of her team. In 2019 it has been revealed that these were the gems of , and . * The Pajama Guardians wear onesies of their familiar. * is an old fan favorite joke. ** Phreak jokingly referred to Urgot as a Star Guardian in his new champion spotlight. ** , , and all have unique quotes towards telling him that he is not Star Guardian material. |-|Skins= Ahri StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Ezreal StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Janna StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Jinx StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Lulu StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Lux StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Lux Miss Fortune StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Neeko StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Neeko Poppy StarGuardian.jpg|Star Guardian Poppy Rakan StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan & Xayah Soraka StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Syndra StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Syndra Zoe StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Zoe Lulu PajamaGuardianSkin.jpg|Pajama Guardians Ezreal, Lulu, Lux, Miss Fortune, Soraka Media Music= ;Related Music |content= Burning Bright We were born from light before there even was a dawn, so pure, so bright. Caught in destiny we shine for we are meant to be the Star Guardians Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, runnin' outta time, we're chasing the light. Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, piercing through the dawn, we burn on and on (and on) }} Star Guardians Burning Bright - Login Screen League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Alt. piano arrangement)| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| Fates Fall -希望の陰- スターガーディアン：ニューホライズン JPオリジナル楽曲| Fates Fall -希望の陰- (Ending Version) スターガーディアン：ニューホライズン JPオリジナル楽曲| VALORAN CITY PARK Map Music| INVASION Champion Select Music| |content= Endless Starlight ~Shine of Life~ 涙よ星に　瞬きを伝えて Namida yo hoshi ni mabataki wo tsutaete Oh my tears, tell the stars about the sparkles: 守るものがあるから　きっと強くなれる Mamoru mono ga arukara kitto tsuyoku nareru "There is something you want to protect, so you'll surely become stronger." 語るべき物語(ことば)失くした　星の守護者(まもりて)は Katarubeki kotoba na kushita hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardian who has lost the words I wanted to tell you, 時間(とき)の果て　夢の果て　闇に立ちすくんだ Toki no hate yumenohate yami ni tachisukunda beyond the reaches of time and dreams, I'm stuck in the mire of darkness. 風を読んでみたんだ Kaze wo yonde mita nda I tried calling in the winds. 虚空(そら)に向けて誰かを呼んでみたんだ (Cry of sorrow) Sora ni mukete dareka wo yonde mita nda (Cry of sorrow) I tried facing the sky, calling out for someone's help (cry of sorrow) 光求めたsolitude (Stay with me) Hikari motometa solitude (Stay with me) Seeking for light in this solitude (stay with me) 微(かす)かなresonance　確かに届くromance Kasu ka na resonance tashika ni todoku romance Their resonance assures that the romance will reach me. そんな star 流れ星たちを　抱きとめた Son'na star nagareboshi-tachi wo dakitometa I couldn't (falling star) stop embracing those shooting stars. 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I become unable to see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に零れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni koborete The photons of my heart get lost into the universe. 決意(みち)を強く照らす　Burning bright Michi wo tsuyoku terasu Burning bright I'll shine brightly on this destined path, burning bright. (暗闇を切り裂いて) (Kurayami wo kirisaite) (Breaking through the darkness) それぞれの思い秘めた　星の守護者(まもりて)は Sorezore no omoi himeta hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardians who keep the secret of so many feelings, 空からの　呼ぶ声に　導かれた Sora kara no yobu koe ni michibika reta we were summoned by the call from the sky. 重ねる手と手には　言葉なんかより伝わることがある (Open my heart) Kasaneru te to te ni wa kotoba nanka yori tsutawaru koto ga aru (Open my heart) Our overlapping hands are able to convey meaning better than spoken words can (open my heart) 熱い心　通じ合った Atsui kokoro tsūji atta Our burning souls are interconnected. 確かなresonance　見つけるのはessence Tashikana resonance mitsukeru no wa essence This assured resonance lets us find the essence. 目指した (Shining moment)　意識の先がdestination Mezashita (Shining moment) ishiki no saki ga destination Our destination is (shining moment) the consciousness where our fingers point. 答えが見えなくって　挫けそうになって Kotae ga mienakutte kujike-sō ni natte Even if we cannot see the answers, or are at the point of defeat, 支え合い　誓い合う Sasae ai chikai au I promise you that I'll be at your side. 絆で繋ぐ　shining smile (Shining star) Kizuna de tsunagu shining smile (Shining star) The shining smile that connects our bonds (shining star) 心のphotonが　銀河にあふれて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)を開く鍵は my starlike heart Michi wo hiraku kagi wa my starlike heart My star-like heart is the key to opening up the path of destiny. （間奏） (Kansō) (Interlude) 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I cannot see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に溢れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)が開いたら…！ Michi ga hiraitara…! And if the road of fate opens up...! 羽ばたいてゆこうよ　乗り越えてゆこうよ Habataite yukou yo norikoete yukou yo I'll spread my wings, and show that I can overcome it all. 星空と溶け合って　いつまでも行ける Fly high (さあ fly with me) Hoshizora to tokeatte itsu made mo yukeru Fly high (sā fly with me) Together with the night sky, I can continue on forever, flying high (now fly with me) 真っ直ぐ願いを世界に歌って Massugu negai wo sekai ni utatte Let's sing this unwavering wish to the entire world. 新しい夜も (It's a new day)　新しい朝も (It's a new way) Atarashī yoru mo (It's a new day) atarashī asa mo (It's a new way) The start of night (it's a new day) and the start of day (it's a new way) ここからまたはじめよう (今はじめよう) Koko kara mata hajimeyou (Ima hajimeyou) It will all start from here (let's start it now) My heart shines endlessly (Song for the new days) 飛び立て (Magic moment) Tobitate (Magic moment) Let's fly out (magic moment) }} |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Star Guardian Lux's Ultimate VFX - Behind the Scenes Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends| You Are Not Alone Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Star Guardian Janna| Star Guardian Jinx| Star Guardian Lulu| Star Guardian Lux| Star Guardian Poppy| PBE Preview Star Guardians| The stars who call upon hope| ニューホライズン スターガーディアンアーリ プロモーションビデオ| Ahri - Star Guardian 2017| Ezreal - Star Guardian 2017| Miss Fortune - Star Guardian 2017| Soraka - Star Guardian 2017| Syndra - Star Guardian 2017| Invasion - Star Guardian 2017| Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Gallery= Ahri StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 07.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 08.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 09.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 10.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 11.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian Concept 12.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Ahri StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ahri Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal_Pajama_Guardian_Concept_01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 02.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 03.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Ezreal PajamaGuardian model 01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Ezreal Model (By Riot Artist Andrey Petrashov) Janna StarGuardian concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian splash concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Janna StarGuardian splash concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Janna StarGuardian splash concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Jinx StarGuardian concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Jinx StarGuardian concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 07.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 08.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jinx StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jinx StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Poppy StarGuardian concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Poppy Concept (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Poppy StarGuardian model.png|Star Guardian Poppy Model (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Lulu Poppy StarGuardian splash concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu (w/ Poppy) Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lulu StarGuardian model.png|Star Guardian Lulu Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lux Star Guardian concept.jpg|Star Guardian Lux Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Star Guardian model.png|Star Guardian Lux Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 04.gif|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 04.gif|Star Guardian Soraka Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Syndra StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Syndra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Syndra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Syndra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian Promo 1.png|Star Guardian 2016 Promo Star Guardian familiar.gif|Star Guardian Familiars Star Guardian 2017 Promo.png|Star Guardian 2017 Promo Star Guardian 2017 Promo Lux.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Lux Promo Star Guardian 2017 Promo Jinx.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Jinx Promo Star Guardian 2017 Promo Janna.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Janna Promo Star Guardian 2017 Promo Poppy.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Poppy Promo Star Guardian 2017 Promo Lulu.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Lulu Promo Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Starfall Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 02.gif|Star Guardian 2017 Starfall Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 03.gif|Star Guardian 2017 Starfall Concept 3 (by Riot Employed Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 04.gif|Star Guardian 2017 Starfall Concept 4 (by Riot Employed Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 05.gif|Star Guardian 2017 Starfall Concept 5 (by Riot Employed Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Starfall Concept 6 (by Riot Employed Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Statue model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 3 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 4 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Star Guardian 2017 Emote concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Emote Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 1 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 02.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 2 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 03.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 3 Star Guardian Insomnia Thunderdome 2018.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Star Guardian Insomnia |-|Summoner Icons= Mark of the Star Guardian profileicon.png|Mark of the Star Guardian Star Guardian profileicon.png|Star Guardian Radiant Staff profileicon.png|Radiant Staff Light's Hammer profileicon.png|Light's Hammer Pix profileicon.png|Pix Zephyr profileicon.png|Zephyr Shiro profileicon.png|Shiro Kuro profileicon.png|Kuro Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Star Guardian Poro Star Guardian Ahri profileicon.png|Star Guardian Ahri Kiko profileicon.png|Kiko Yuuto profileicon.png|Yuuto Boki and Baki profileicon.png|Boki and Baki Shisa profileicon.png|Shisa Multi profileicon.png|Multi New Horizon profileicon.png|New Horizon Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Legendary Guardian Pajama Guardian Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Miss Fortune Pajama Guardian Lux profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Lux Pajama Guardian Ezreal profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Ezreal Pajama Guardian Lulu profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Lulu Pajama Guardian Soraka profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Soraka Star Guardian 2019 profileicon.png|Star Guardian 2019 Star Guardian Rakan profileicon.png|Star Guardian Rakan Star Guardian Xayah profileicon.png|Star Guardian Xayah Towa profileicon.png|Towa Riku profileicon.png|Riku Saki profileicon.png|Saki Ran profileicon.png|Ran |-|Ward Skins= Star Guardian Ward.png|Star Guardian Mimi Ward.png|Mimi New Horizon Ward.png|New Horizon Pajama Guardian Ward.png|Pajama Guardian Star Guardian 2019 Ward.png|Star Guardian 2019 |-|Emotes= Star Guardian Towa Emote.png|Star Guardian Towa Star Guardian Riku Emote.png|Star Guardian Riku Star Guardian Saki Emote.png|Star Guardian Saki Star Guardian Ran Emote.png|Star Guardian Ran See also * Invasion * Valoran City Park de:Sternenwächter (Skinreihe) ru:Звёздные защитники pl:Czarodziejki Gwiazd Category:Star Guardian Category:Events Category:Ahri Category:Ezreal Category:Janna Category:Miss Fortune Category:Jinx Category:Lulu Category:Lux Category:Poppy Category:Soraka Category:Syndra Category:Alternate Universe Category:Neeko Category:Rakan Category:Xayah Category:Zoe